


The first time the 3 stars crossed each others' paths

by NaturePixii



Series: Jakudad and the Nanase Twins [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Gen, Tenn and Riku's parents appear, and Kujo kinda gets mentioned, idk how to tag fics help me, this fic is made with my personal headcanons shush, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/NaturePixii
Summary: Jakurai, while heading home from a long shift at the hospital, notices two adults whispering worriedly and a little too loud than they probably meant to. He couldn't help but be curious, so he decides to listen in.Turns out, it would lead to something he didn't, and would never, expect.
Relationships: Jinguji Jakurai & Kujou Ten, Jinguji Jakurai & Nanase Riku, Kannonzaka Doppo & Izanami Hifumi & Jinguji Jakurai, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Series: Jakudad and the Nanase Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766515
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	The first time the 3 stars crossed each others' paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekyIdiotCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCas/gifts).



> I know the title sucks bear with me asdjsdas

Jakurai sighs, exiting through the doors of the large hospital building. Although, today didn't have that much work.  
He hums and thinks of what to eat at home. Maybe something with vegetables? He nods to himself and continues his journey home.  
  
While walking home, he overhears the loud whispering of a man and a women. Out of curiosity, he can't help but listen in.  
"It's that man that's doing this to us, and we both know it!" "I know honey, I know." "And now he wants our baby!" "...I know."  
  
Jakurai decides he's going to step in.

\- - -

Opening the door, Jakurai lets the young twins enter his home.  
The red-headed boy looks around curiously while the pale pink headed boy looks around cautiously.  
  
"Welcome, boys." He says. The red-headed boy immediately grins and runs to the couch. The other runs after him to catch him.  
"Riku, you're not supposed to run remember?" The red-headed boy, Riku, pouted. "I know, Tenn-nii!"  
The doctor couldn't help but chuckle fondly at the sight. Seems like this home is going to get a little more lively from now on.  
  
"So, do you boys like your vegetables?"

\- - -  
  
  
"Sensei, who are those two boys waving at you?" Hifumi asks, confusion etched in his voice.  
Jakurai turns his head, only to smile and stop. Doppo and Hifumi also stop and turn around to see what Jakurai was smiling for.  
"Jakupapa!! What a coincidence!" Riku shouted, hugging the older man. "Jakurai-san, hello. It's been a while." Tenn says, standing near Jakurai before getting dragged into the hug by Riku.  
  
"Sensei has kids?" Doppo's mouth made an 'o' shape in disbelief. Hifumi's jaw was almost on the ground with surprise from how casual the three acted around each other.  
  
"Tenn, Riku, I'm so happy to see you. And Tenn, you know you don't have to be so formal. We've lived together since you two were very young." Jakurai says. He gestures to Doppo and Hifumi. "These are my teammates, Doppo Kannonzaka and Hifumi Izanami. I would've introduced you formally but, it seems fate has decided it should happen sooner." He chuckles.  
  
"Ah! Hello, I'm Riku Nanase." "I'm Tenn Kujo." The two bowed, Hifumi and Doppo following. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The four said to each other.  
  
They seemed to get along well, and that made Jakurai happy.  
  
But not as happy as the day when he had met the twins.  
  
He hopes to cherish his time with them eternally.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short thing on a whim so it's 100% terrible ahahahaha
> 
> also sorry if I made Matenrou OOC the hypmic characters are real complicated and idk if I'll ever learn how to write them
> 
> I also decided to make it into a really short drabble thingy because of writing it on a whim and I felt kinda bad about it but hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh idc anymore, I might make a little fanfic ideas/drabble thing that I can let people take as ideas as long as they link the fic in the comments or gift it to me. Either way is fine as long as I know you got the idea from me.


End file.
